


Family In Another Town

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Firefam Feels, Judd is scared about being a parent and Eddie comforts him, Multi, No beta:we die like men, TK and Buck are like brothers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drug abuse mentions, injury mentions, overdose mentions, they all adore Chris, they all love each other, thr 126 and 118 are a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: When Bobby suggested the team take a vacation, Buck and Eddie did not expect to be thrown into their pasts together. Bobby said they all had well-needed break. Chimney bailed because of Maddie's pregnancy, (of which Buck throughly had a panic attack once she told him, really beating on Chim for a bit).Hen also had to bail because of her tests for Med school, so it was just Bobby, Athena, Harry, Chris, Eddie, and Buck taking this roadtrip.They went down to Austin, Texas where both men went through a big loop. Neither had really known where they were going, or why. Bobby decided to stop at a certain firehouse called the 126.OR;The 118 go to see the 126 down in Austin. Family feels.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz & Judd Ryder, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Family In Another Town

When Bobby suggested the team take a vacation, Buck and Eddie did not expect to be thrown into their pasts together. Bobby said they all had well-needed break. Chimney bailed because of Maddie's pregnancy, (of which Buck throughly had a panic attack once she told him, really beating on Chim for a bit).

Hen also had to bail because of her tests for Med school, so it was just Bobby, Athena, Harry, Chris, Eddie, and Buck taking this roadtrip.

They went down to Austin, Texas where both men went through a big loop. Neither had really known where they were going, or why. Bobby decided to stop at a certain firehouse called the 126. There, the three got out, heading into where the trucks were parked.

"Bobby!" An older man yelled as he ran forward. Bobby and this man joined together in hug, but Buck's eyes were more focused on the boy in the back behind, taking inventory on a truck.

TK Strand.

Buck's feet moved on their own accord, heading towards the man. 

"Ty!" He called out. The man turned and sure enough, it was TK. TK smiled and started towards him too. The two young men met in the middle, embracing in a hug, savoring the moment for what it was worth. 

TK had his arms wrapped around Buck's neck, holding him close as Buck kept TK glued to him. 

"It's good to feel you again," Buck whispered. He had been there too many times to see TK overdose on opioids and stop breathing for a minute. The last time they had seen each other, TK was numb in his arms as he had been hyped up on drugs. 

Buck helped convince him to get better and now, here, seeing TK looking better than ever, he was set at ease. 

"Same here," he whispered over Buck's shoulder as his eyes slipped shut. The two stayed like that for long minutes, the people around them buzzing. They finally let go and TK cupped Buck's cheeks.

"I overdosed, about a year ago," TK confessed, it had been the more upfront confession in his entire life, but this was Evan Buckley, the man who had been there when TK pushed his father away. To keep hin safe. Buck's eyes softened with worry. "But I'm better now. The team is amazing, I have an amazing boyfriend-"

"You dropped Alex?" Buck asked with hopeful eyes and TK smiled up at him. Buck had never liked Alex. TK just now realizing it as everyone sighed by it.

"Yeah, he was the cause of my last....well, he was in love with his spin cycle teacher." TK looked up at Buck and th man stiffened. TK saw the man mutter under his breath as his hands tightened around his hips.

"You didn't deserve that, Ty...I wish I could've been there, to help you." Tears brimmed the blond's eyes and TK's heart shattered at the sight. His hands rubbed over his cheekbones and he brought his face down. Their foreheads leaned together as they just stayed silent. They did this a lot when TK would be coming down form his high.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're here now, that's all that counts." Buck nodded and the two embraced again. Buck had missed TK, more than ever. He happened to catch the eye of a girl behind them who smiled. He smiled back at her.

"TK...can you share?" A voice asked once the two let go. It was Owen.

"Nah, he's mine."

"I beg to differ," Eddie piped up. Buck laughed and TK smiled. 

"Team, this is Eddie Buckley-Diaz, Evan Buckley-Diaz, and Bobby Nash," Owen introduced to the team.

"Uh, just call me Buck," Buck added and Owen smiled ruffling his hair. 

"I'm Marjan Marwani," the girl from earlier introduced.

"I'm Mateo Chaves," a small man said as he waved. 

"I'm Paul Strickland," the black one spoke up after Mateo.

"I'm TK Strand." TK smiled to the group and Buck smiled back to him. Eddie tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in his stomach even though him and Buck were clearly married.

"And I'm Judd Ryder," a tall man, that Eddie smiled at, said. Buck smiled at them all and they had joined in in other conversations now.

"You're lookin' mighty fine anymore, there Eds. LA treating you well?" Judd asked as he clapped Eddie' shoulder. The man laughed and patted Judd's back.

"Yeah, I would say so." Eddie smiled and Judd pulled him into a half hug. "Sorry...I should've come back after the accident." Judd shrugged as he pulled back.

"Its fine, Eddie. You had your own things to deal with." Judd pointed to the giant puppy in the room. Eddie smiled looking at Buck.

"How's the little man doin'?" Judd asked as him and Eddie walked towards the lounge area.

"He's been shakin' up a few times since we moved, but Dios, that kid doesn't let it get him down," Eddie says as they sit down on a couch. "How 'bout you?" Eddie asked as he looked at his best friend. 

"Oh, y'know, Gracie and I, we have our married couple minutes and now she wants a kid, but I dunno," Judd confesses as he runs his chin. Eddie nods and places his arm around Judd's neck.

"It's scary, I won't lie, but you'll be grateful for them when you're older," Eddie says and chuckles. "Chris was actually the one to get Buck and I into a relationship." Judd barked a laugh at that and so did Eddie. The two fell into a comfortable silence after that.

"But if there's anything I know, you'll be a great father, Judd. I promise." Eddie rubs his shoulder as Judd nods.

"Thanks, Diaz." Eddie laughs at the last name use.

"Anytime, Ryder." The two laugh for a bit before a big dog comes trotting over and jumping into both men's laps. They smiled and made small talk while giving the dog, Buttercup Eddie had learned, some love.

On the other side, Buck is doubled over in laughter with Paul and Mateo as they tell them about the guy who stuck a toy car up his nose. 

"Yeah! And all he said was that he was 'wondering how his son did it'!" Paul shouted as Buck started laughing. Paul and Mateo started laughing with him.

"Not to mention the lady that beat a man with a two by four!" Marjan called from the top of the firetruck. Buck started yet another laughing session. They all did.

"Yeah! She thought he was being electrocuted, but he was really and epileptic!" Mateo added and Buck gasped at that. 

"Yo, Austin is crazy man," Buck said and they laughed. 

"What about you? You guys get crazy calls in LA?" Paul asked and Buck shrugged.

"We had a guy put his head in a microwave full of cement then fall into a pool." The trio of firefighters gasped at Buck.

"Really?!" They asked and Buck nodded. Then Buck went on telling them about the lady getting her head stuck in a tailpipe, the grenade man, which inevitably brought Buck and Eddie to their wedding two years later.

"And this one lady! We saved some people doing a bug esting contest-"

"-gross-"

"-and she gave us brownies laced with LSD. That was a very interesting day," Buck said and they all laughed. He told them about how him and Eddie thought kids in a pageant were shrunken woman. The trio had a good laugh over that one for sure.

"Damn, LA is pretty crazy too," Paul said ad they laughter slowly died off between them.

TK was smiling fondly at them while listening to Bobby and Owen chatting.

"So, kid, tell me. How has been life in Austin?" Bobby asked TK, bumping their shoulders. TK smiled.

"Its definitely a change from upstate New York, but y'know what, I love the people here, so its okay."

"Captain Strand." A voice greeted and they turned to find Officer Reyes. 

"Hey, Carlos," TK said with a smile as he walked up. Carlos smiled and pecked TK's lips quickly before handing over a folder.

"Here you go, Captain," Carlos said, an arm slinking around TK's waist. Bobby smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Nash with he 118 in LA." Bobby held out his hand and Carlos shook it. 

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Officer Carlos Reyes with Austin PD." Bobby smiled.

"Definitely much better," Bobby whispered to Owen and the other rman snorted.

"Sure is." TK just rolled his eyes and grabbed Carlos' hand.

"There's someone I want you to meet. You remember Even Buckley, right?" TK asked Carlos as they headed towards Buck and the famous-trio. 

"Yeah...he helped you with your addiction? In New York," Carlos replied and TK smiled.

"Well, here he is. Buck!" The man turned around at the call of his name. Carlos was taken aback by the sheer size of Buck. Buck extends a hand out towards Carlos and he shakes it.

"Carlos, this is my brother, Buck. Buck, this is my boyfriend, Carlos," TK introduced and the two smile at each other.

"Nice to finally meet the man who aided in keeping my love alive." Buck smiled and patted Carlos on the arm.

"Could say the same for you." Carlos and Buck struck up a small conversation until Owen yelled it was dinner time.

They all walked to the kitchen and found Eddie with Judd and Buttercup.

"Okay, so, I take you, and Eddie can have Judd, right?" Buck asks once Eddie looks up.

"Uh nuh. My kid already loves you, ain't not coming back from that," Eddie says and Owne chirps from the kitchen.

"Not even divorce?" 

"Oh, we can divorce for the rest of our lives and nothing will change our little munchkins mind."

Just then, they heard voices and clacking of crutches. Buck books it to the truck park and find Chris.

"Daddy!" Chris yells and Buck smiles, picking up Chris and carrying with Athena and Harry right behind them. 

"126, this is Christopher Buckley-Diaz!" Buck introduces and Athena smiles. "And behind me is the Sargent of the LA police force Athena Grant-Nash!" Buck moves as Athena walks up and kisses Bobby's cheek.

"And that little man?" Judd asks as he sees Harry behind Buck.

"And that, is Harry Grant, one Athena's kids," Buck adds as he sets down Chris. Buttercup runs over and sniffs at the tow kids and they end up playing with the dog.

"Wow, you're not Chris' dad, yet you two have many similarities," TK says as they all sit for dinner.

"I know."

So, the 126, parts of the 118, and the police officers and children, sit down to have a meal. Amazingly, but not surprisingly, the thirteen people gathered get along quite nicely and the dinner is amazing. 

Then the team heads out on a call. The 118 chat with themselves and the pupper until the 126 comes back. 

Bobby said they were down there for a week, so, guess what, Buck and TK were glued to each other. Carlos, Judd, and Eddie were glued to each other. (I mean come on, you cannot tell me that those three would not make a great trio friendship)

Paul, Mateo and Marjan went back and forth between Bobby, Owen, and Athena, TK and Buck, and Carlos, Judd, and Eddie.

All in all, the 126 and 118 became an intertwined family of one. (And the next time they go, they bring Chim, Maddie, Hen, and the kids. That was certainly a big mess in itself.)

But, they were a family, and that's all that mattered to them.


End file.
